


lets play a game (make it never have i ever)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Headspace, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony didn't know Peter had never had a mouth on him.





	lets play a game (make it never have i ever)

It started as a game.

Bucky, of _ course _it was Bucky, had suggested they play never have I ever. Tony butted out, having not played the game in years and showing no interest, as did Natasha. She's never been one for games that require telling truths. Thor was out too, since he didn't even know how to play. Peter was amused when he'd tried the first round, and the youngest guesses they don't have stupid games like this on Asgard. Interestingly enough, Strange had joined, willing to play for only a few rounds.

They'd played a few rounds when Bucky had advanced to more sexual things, and Tony sipped a beer as he heard Clint admit he'd never been with a guy. Peter had snorted, which made Tony grin, because just watching the kid have fun made him happy. The Avengers had noticed they'd been closer for a few weeks, since Tony had learned Peter was trans, but none of them had the balls to mention it.

"Never have I ever been eaten out." Tony almost laughs out loud, but _ oh, _ that's _ Peter _ who had said it. It takes Tony a minute to catch up, because maybe Peter outed himself, but no, Tony's not ashamed to admit he'd eaten a few asses before too. Tony _ did _laugh out loud when Steve put down a finger, shrinking into himself as Bucky let out what sounded like a proper howl, punching his childhood friend in the shoulder.

"Way to go Steve," He teases, and Natasha looks amused enough from where she's sitting across the room. Sam stands up, chuckling, "I've had enough for tonight, thank you." Stephen raises an eyebrow from where he's sat (he's not really sitting, more like levitating), and then nods.

"I think Sam's just butthurt that Captain America managed to get his ass eaten when he can't even get laid himself," Steve punches Bucky in the arm so hard Tony can _ hear _it, and the brunette watches Peter laugh.

"I'm going to bed. See you all bright and early, I guess." Then Sam heads off, and Clint follows. It takes Bucky a minute to get off the floor, because Steve kept shoving him back down, and before Tony knows it, Peter's helping him clean up. They'd agreed on having the 'family' night at Tony's place, and that meant he was on cleanup duty.

"Have you really never been eaten out before? Not once?" Tony looks at Peter across the kitchen island, wiping down the counter. He could get someone to clean it for him, but he'd rather have a chance to tease Peter.

"Nope," Peter chuckles, it almost seems nervous, "I haven't had sex with many people, and nobody really wants to eat out a boy with a vagina." Tony raises an eyebrow, putting down his dish towel and running a gentle thumb over Peter's jawline. Tony pulls the boy closer, leaning down to mouth at the beginning of Peter's throat.

"I can't believe you've gone this long without having someone's mouth on you. We should fix that, don't you think?" Peter groans then, allowing Tony to move him however he sees fit. Tony’s hands are warm on his hips, gentle touches soothing higher, up Peter’s shirt. The brunette shudders, breathing out a heavy breath and pushing Tony away for a second.

“We have to,” Peter shakes his head, “We have to clean up.” Tony laughs, his hand moving to gently tug on Peter's hair. There are warm, wet lips on his neck, and Tony pulls Peter back to him. Peter sinks into the elder’s arms, setting the cup he had in his hand on the counter. Tony bites down on Peter’s throat, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to leave a mark, coaxing a whine from the younger.

“We have all the time in the world, sweetheart,” Tony hums, and Peter can feel his smirk, “The cleaning can take place later.” Peter whines, it's low and desperate, allowing the elder to place him on the counter. Peter allows himself to gasp when there's a hand on his chest, pushing him down onto the cold surface. The back of Peter's shirt gets a bit damp, then, from the left over liquid that Tony had wiped the counter down with.

"Tony," Peter's fingers wrap around the edge of the counter, a sweet gasp escaping him when Tony drags a warm finger up his thigh. Peter shudders, leg twitching away instinctively. The elder hums, pressing a kiss to Peter's knee, and then works to tug his boy's shorts down. Peter shivers when they're pulled from his legs. There's a finger that drags right over his- _ yeah, _Tony presses on Peter's 'cock' momentarily, an amused chuckle sounding when Peter's hips jerk.

"You're so sensitive," Tony rubs over Peter's cock through the thin fabric of his briefs, and Peter fails at keeping his hips from rolling, whining in embarrassment, "This'll be fun." Peter breathes out a huff, and Tony tugs at his underwear. There's cold air on Peter's inner thighs, and then the fabric is gone, shivering in the cold air of the room.

(It's not necessarily cold, the room is kept warm at all times during the winter months).

Peter watches a grin grow on Tony's face, "You're dripping, honey," He says, placing a warm hand on Peter's pubic bone, "Do I get you that worked up?" Peter whimpers, his raising to get some sort of touch, to get friction, flushing at the chuckle from Tony when his little cock twitches. "Shh, Pete, let me take care of you, okay?" Tony shushes him, firm hand pressing Peter's hips down.

Tony leans down, kissing Peter's thigh, then moving to press his tongue just under the brunette's cock, over his pussy, and Peter breathes out a harsh breath when there's no stimulation where he needs it. (Don't get Peter wrong, he's sensitive everywhere, and Tony's tongue resting over his folds has him dripping, but his little cock aches).

The offending muscle slides up, and Peter lets out a delirious sounding gasp, hips trying to jerk under Tony's hold. The elder's tongue is warm, and it's so wet, and Peter wants more of it immediately, whining when Tony's tongue flicks away. It's back soon enough, and Tony presses closer, using the hand that's not holding Peter down to pull his boy's legs over his shoulders. Peter lets out a sweet whimper, fingers tightening on the edge of the counter. He knows he can't pull hard - he could pull the countertop off if he tried - but that doesn't stop him from pulling anyway. 

"Tony, Tony," Peter repeats, voice verging a whine when Tony presses _ even closer _, nose pressed into the small patch of curls on Peter's pubic bone, tongue sliding over the boy's cock. Peter squirms, whining when Tony takes his cock between his lips and sucks, legs trembling. One of Peter's hands moves to Tony's head, fingers curling in his hair, his hips barely rocking. There's still an arm across his hips, holding him down, and Peter whines when he can't shift closer, instead pulling Tony by his hair. Peter can feel the elder chuckle against him, but he could care less, eyes closed.

Tony - _ Jesus Christ, _Tony thinks he's dying. Something like that, maybe, as his cock throbs in his pants. Peter's whines are hot, they're needy and Tony knew his boy would love having someone's mouth on him. Tony's exceptionally skilled - he's quite a bit older than Peter, with plenty of experience, and Peter seems to be enjoying that, his hips jerking under the elder's arm. 

Tony enjoys eating people out, but this is different, this is _ Peter, _ who's thighs tremble constantly around his shoulders, who's trying to rock closer, even when there is no closer. Tony dips his tongue inside Peter, grazing his teeth lightly on the brunette's cock. Peter squirms, body spasming, and he's so responsive. Peter's hips jerk harder at one particular roll of Tony's tongue, and Tony has to pull away for a second to secure his grip.

"Stay still, Peter." Tony commands, his voice was stern, "I can't give you what you want if you're moving." Peter's trembling all over, body shaking gently in arousal, a desperate sound pushing its way from the boy's chest. Tony's chin is damp, dragging his soaked lips down the inside of Peter's thigh, coaxing a shiver from the kid.

"Please, please, Tony," Tony sees how Peter's little cock twitches, and it would surely pump out precum if it could, looking red and swollen and begging for Tony to just touch it already, "Tony, I need- need-" Tony shushes him, dragging his index finger over the boy's little twitching cock, pushing his thumb into it and watching Peter whine and try to pull away.

"You can't move away after you beg for me to touch you, baby. What do you need?" Peter huffs, now pressing into the thumb on his clit, mind drifting away slowly as he tries to process the words needed for an answer. He tries, has to try again when nothing comes out, only for a slurred sound to push its way from his chest.

"Mouth, your mouth, _ please," _ Peter slurs together needily, rocking down onto Tony's thumb. Tony chuckles lightly before removing the digit and attacking his lips to Peter's cock and _ sucking, _sucking in and Peter cries, chokes on a sob, tries to get away. Tony doesn't let him move, keeping his mouth attached to Peter, circling his tongue.

"C'mon, baby. Be a good boy, cum, Peter." Peter whines, pulling Tony closer, almost unable to follow the order despite the way his senses are turning things up to eleven, but he obeys, whining loud and needy. Tony helps him through it, tonguing his little cock, fingers rubbing soothingly at Peter's thighs.

Peter's sounds are loud, and Tony's lucky everything is soundproof. He was lucky there but he's definitely not lucky when someone gets into the elevator and heads toward his floor, and Tony doesn't hear footsteps. Peter's thighs are pressed to his ears. He does, however, see a figure standing by the doorway when he opens his eyes to look up at Peter, startling at the sight of _ Bucky Barnes, _who is speechless as he takes in the scene before him.

Peter - well, Peter's eyes are closed, his body shaking gently as he sinks into a headspace. Tony eases his boy's legs away from his ears, and Bucky is making eye contact, still shocked out of speech. Tony wipes his mouth as best as possible, the taste of Peter on his tongue, and tries to think of a smart remark. There's no explaining the lack of a dick between Peter's legs. Peter is blissed out on the counter. Tony's almost glad.

"Well," Bucky clears his throat, "_ This _was the last thing I expected to walk in on," Tony's happy Bucky's eyes are trained on him, and not the boy on the counter as he moves to cover Peter, gently pulling him to his chest. "When Peter said he'd never had a mouth on him, I figured-" Tony growls and Bucky almost seems intimidated for a minute. 

"Listen, Peter could barely tell me he was-" Tony doesn't say the word, it's not his place, Peter should say it to Bucky first. "I'll talk this over with him in the morning, but for now I'd appreciate if you kept your mouth shut." Tony grits his teeth, and Bucky shrugs.

"I don't even care. I was here to grab something of Steve's. But, ya know, you can keep it. Or Steve can get it himself. Tell the kid I won't tell anyone. It's not my business what's between his legs." Then he's gone with a short wave, and Tony breathes a sigh against Peter's hair. He hopes Peter will bring it up himself (or rather not, Tony doesn't want his boy to feel like the team will think any less of him just because he's trans) in the morning. For now, he's clutching Tony's shirt and whimpering, trying to get closer to the warmth that is radiating off the elder's sweaty body.

"C'mon, sweet boy, I'll let you get some sleep." Tony carries the brunette in his arms to the bedroom, tossing back the blanket and tucking the younger in (after sliding an unworn pair of briefs on him - an old pair of Tony's that hadn't fit when he got them). 

Peter doesn't bring it up in the morning. When Tony does mention it, he realizes the younger hadn't even been fully awake for the entire situation. Tony calls in Bucky later so he can prove the super-soldier doesn't care.

Tony has to act like Peter's breakdown doesn't hurt a part of him.


End file.
